The French Futurist
by SunnyDee13
Summary: After Tony learns something about Bruce, He uses this new information to both of their advantage. It may be a bit manipulative, but hey, Neither party is complaining in the end. SCIENCEBOYFRIENDS. (I fail at summaries. The story is better than the summary. Trust me, I'm the Doctor.)


**A/N: This Fic was an idea that my friend AngelofAsgardandMiddleEarth had a while back and I kinda just stole it from her. Ehehehehe! I hope I did it justice! You certainly badgered me enough about it!**

**Anyway, just an FYI. French is used in this Fic, but I am not french, nor have I taken classes in the language. So, any french that appears is taken from online translators or from help of AngelofAsgardandMiddleEarth. I apologize is any of the translations got skewed.**

* * *

_Gimme your body Won'tcha give me your sweet soul Love when you take over I love when you take control_

* * *

"Quoi?... Non! Je ne vais pas a une autre conference de presse! Je suis juste alle a un la semaine derniere!... Ne vous avisez pas raccrocher sur moi! Nous ne sommes pas fait parler! Non, n'est-ce pas-"

Bruce could barely believe the scene he just witnessed. He just so happened to be walking into the lab in Stark tower and he certainly never expected to be greeted with this. Tony arguing on the phone with Pepper was a normal occurrence - (Of course it was Pepper. That much was obvious from Tony's tone.) - But Tony arguing with her in FRENCH? Now that was definitely something new.

Bruce didn't even know that Tony knew French.

When Tony started speaking again - still not taking any notice of Bruce - the doctor stood there silently and listened. He wasn t eavesdropping! No, he was simply letting Tony get out his frustrations before he walked in.

"Jarvis, Cette femme me rend des dingue!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark." The AI responded, "Would you like me to put on some music to help you drown out your frustrations?"

"Oui, Plaisez."

Jarvis then promptly brought up one of Stark's music playlists and as soon as the music started to play Tony immediately took a deep breath and let it out. He then turned around and saw Bruce standing there at the lab door.

"Oh, Bruce... how long have you been standing there?"

"Uh, I just got here." Banner lied. Tony noticed that Bruce seemed a bit... tense.

"Ah... What'd ya need? Aren't you usually asleep at this time of night?"

"I... I was going to ask you a question about one of the experiments from earlier... but... uh, you know what? Never mind. I think it can wait." Bruce replied before he turned around.

"Wait, What's you wanna ask?" Tony tried to stop Bruce but he didn't get to him in time before he ran off.

Bruce had long forgotten his reason for going to the lab in the first place. Right now, all that was on his mind was _"When did Tony learn to speak French?"_and why was he using it to yell at Pepper? And more importantly, why did he Bruce feel so... flustered - to the point where he forgot his original question?

Bruce had always liked French - It was a wonderful language - but he had never had that sort of flustered feeling as he did when he heard Tony speak it. It seemed strange to the doctor when he tried to reason it out logically. His subconscious seemed to know the explanation but Bruce quickly pushed that thought away. "_No, you do not have a weird... fetish for French... no."_ He did have to admit that the way that the French language sounded with Tony's voice - "_Okay this is bad. You are NOT about to fantasize about Tony speaking French and saying your name - Stop. Don't... Oh boy."_ Well damn. What was Bruce supposed to do about this? Just... Just leave it alone. Yeah. Pretend like nothing even happened. Yeah... Like that'll work...

It wasn't unknown to Bruce that he liked Tony. Tony was his closest friend, one of the only people who hadn't treated him as a threat and tip-toed around him at all encounters, and the only person is quite a while that Bruce actually felt comfortable around. He didn't feel like he had to constantly be on alert. He left like he could just be himself around Tony, and no matter what happened, Tony didn't care. The billionaire was carefree and joked around with him, and Bruce appriciated that. Loved that even for all the destruction that the other guy had caused in the past, Tony treated him like he was just another person.

More recently, however, Bruce did feel slightly different when he was around Tony. Perhaps it was an unconscious feeling at first, but it slowly seemed to make it's way to the surface of Bruce's mind and it stayed there without showing any sign of receding away.

Perhaps Bruce liked Tony more that he realized... Perhaps... Maybe... Probably... Most likely... Okay yeah. Yeah, Bruce definitely had more feelings toward Tony than just those that close friends share. Bruce REALLY liked Tony.

God, what had he gotten himself into...

* * *

Tony found it odd for Bruce to run out of the lab so suddenly like that. Very odd actually. Why did Banner seem so frantic to leave? "Jarvis, pull up the footage of the lab from when I was arguing with Pepper."

"As you wish, Sir." Jarvis responded, bring up the correct footage. Tony watched the screen and after a few moments he saw Bruce approach the entrance to the lab, but upon hearing his arguing with Pepper, stopped and simply stood there. Tony wasn't mad about Bruce eavesdropping. Hell, Tony had eavesdropped on the conversations of all the occupants of the Avengers tower once or twice around.

Tony continued watching the footage, focusing his attention on Bruce, who was standing very eerily still, as if frozen in place. His eyes fixed themselves on the images of Banner, studying him and trying to figure out why Bruce had acted so oddly.

"Huh... so he heard me arguing with Pepper." Tony said to himself. "But that's not unusual... why would that make him act so weird and want to run out of the lab?"

"Perhaps I could offer an explanation, Sir?" Jarvis said.

"Yeah, sure. Watcha got?"

"It is probable that Dr. Banner acted out of the norm because of the fact that you happened to be using the French language in your argument with Pepper."

"And?" Tony said to the AI, "What does that have to - Oh, wait... I never did tell him I knew French, did I?"

"Not according to my records, sir."

"Thought I did... Hmm... But still, why would me speaking French make him -" Tony stopped mid sentence and was silent for a moment. "Ooooh..." Tony mumbled, speaking to himself now rather than to Jarvis. "Ooohoho! Oh this is good. This is very good."

This new information that Stark had discovered allowed him to quickly make a plan. It was clever. Very clever, Tony had to say. And he was sure it would work. It was foolproof.

* * *

Stark's plan was one that he hoped would be the thing that would finally allow him to tell Bruce how he felt about him. Tony liked Bruce. Like, REALLY liked him. He hadn't felt these sort of feelings since he first met Pepper. Of course, his and Pepper's relationship didn't really work out well. Creative differences that neither of them could accept in each other drove them apart. But with Bruce, Tony knew that there wouldn't be any of those slight disagreements. They were already really close friends. Bruce was the closest friend that Tony has had in a very long time. He even said to Pepper once, "I don't have friends. I've just got one." Most people just couldn't put up with his constant sarcasm and joking way of looking at life. Bruce did though. He understood Tony's personality and accepted him, eccentricities and all.

Tony's plan would be a slow one, but it would all be worth it when it works out in the end.

It involved him using the French language that he newly discovered seemed to be a favorite of Bruce's.

He started off subtly, using french only occasionally to say "Bonjor" to Bruce as he ended the lab, or using the french replacements for swears. Instead of saying "shit," Tony would yell out "Merde!" Bruce noticed these occasional uses of French, and somewhat questioned why Tony seemed to be using it more often that he had heard him before. It still surprised him that Tony even knew french. It just wasn't something that Bruce would think would be one of his skills. But, then again, Tony was always full of surprises. And that was one thing that Bruce liked about him. He never knew what to expect next from the engineer and there was never a dull moment when he was around him.

Tony slowly started to increase the amount of French he used, going from single words to short sentences. When he needed to ask Bruce a question or two for an experiment it wasn't uncommon for him to suddenly start speaking in French and then quickly switch back to English. He knew that Bruce understood French, so he would strategically pick moments to change languages. The switch was easy for Tony, and it was amusing to watch Bruce's reactions as the two languages mixed.

The plan continued to the point where whenever Tony was around Bruce he would only speak French. Tony was no longer the English speaking "genius, billionaire, philanthropist" but had become a proper Frenchmen. And at this point, he knew that it was getting to Bruce. Oh, it was getting to him bad. He didn't have to be a Sherlock Holmes to figure that out. It was only a matter of time before the plan could go into it's final phase.

* * *

Bruce didn't know what Tony was trying to do, but it needed to stop. It wasn't that he minded that Tony seemed to only speak french to him now - he was rather good at it, even the accent was spot on - but it was the fact that something within him kept wanting to confess his feelings. Bruce would always have to think twice before he spoke to Tony in fear that something might slip out. Bruce liked Tony in more than a friend way, but he was unsure of what Tony felt for him. It was rather unsettling, and Bruce had this constant battle going on inside his head. He wanted to tell Tony, he really did, but he didn't want to lose him as a friend if the feelings weren't returned. Bruce didn't want to risk losing the best friend he ever had. Inside, his mind kept saying, "But if he does feel the same, You'll be more that friends." And he had to admit that was true... yet he was still reluctant to say anything, fear overtaking any confidence.

One afternoon when Bruce was entering the lab he heard music playing. That wasn't unusual, but what was odd, was the type of music. It wasn't what Tony normally listened too. This wasn't Black Sabbath or ACDC or anything like that. This was a much slower softer song.

Listening closer Bruce heard the vocals of the song.

Wait... that wasn't the song... That was Tony's voice...

Tony was singing the song... In french of course.

_Nous serons comme des amants, Pour le reste de nos vies _  
_Je n'aurai pas à courir, Bébé, vous n'aurez pas à réfléchir à deux fois_

_Ils vont prendre le pied, Nous allons sage du monde _  
_On dirait Octobre, Un futuriste sait _  
_Notre, code fantaisiste curieux furieux_

Tony turned around as he sang and saw Bruce standing at the door. He smiled at him and said, "Bonjor."

Alright. Thats it. This wasn't funny anymore. This needed to stop now. "Alright, Tony, please stop." Bruce said.

Tony tilted his head in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows a bit, "Stop what, Brucie?" He replied, In English this time.

"With the french! You've been using it much more often than necessary."

"I thought it was a good thing to be bi-lingual?"

"Well, it is, but..." Bruce looked down at the floor before he continued. "Why have you only being speaking it while you're with me?"

"Because I know you like it." Tony stated simply, a bit of a sly smirk forming on his face.

"I - Wha... what?"

"You like it when I speak french to you, don't try to lie." The smirk on his face grew as he walked and continued moving closer to the doctor.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Bruce tried to defend himself. His effort appeared fruitless however. Tony seemed to already know that Bruce had a thing for French.

"Oh I think you do." Tony was right in front of him now, almost too close for comfort, yet Bruce didn't back away. "I saw the footage from when you walked in on me arguing with Pepper on the phone." He lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. "I saw how you acted, Bruce."

"Tony, I-"

"Shhhh." Tony hushed him, leaning forward and speaking softly into his ear, once again returning to the use of French. "Ne dites rien. Suffit de fermer vos yeux."

"T-Tony, I"

"Me faire confiance, Bruce."

Bruce's eyes fell closed, partly involuntarily and partly in anticipation of what Tony was going to do. The doctor had a good idea of what has about to happen, but his mind couldn't seem to comprehend it. So when he felt Tony's hand slowly slide up his arm and place itself at the back of his neck it surprised Bruce. Part of him wanted to open his eyes, but the other part was telling him not to, more like yelling at him rather. The sides fought but ultimately the internal confliction was short-lived when Bruce could sense Tony getting even closer to him, the proximity causing him to gasp.

The next thing he knew he felt Tony's lips meet his, and that was enough to cause all his thoughts to quickly disappear from his had moved his other hand to Bruce's back, pulling him closer to him. The doctor was frozen in place for about 3 seconds before he responded, raising his hands, rather unconsciously, and tangling his fingers into Tony's hair. The both let themselves detach from the world around them, surrendering to their deep feelings they held for the other.

It seemed to last longer than either of them could comprehend. They minds were both lost in the sensation, trying to enjoy it to the fullest extent possible. And oh did they. They only parted when the need for oxygen grew and they both had to take a breath as to not pass out. They both felt light headed, but it wasn't from the lack of air.

The deep kiss eventually receded to a soft peck and then finally stopped altogether when they each took a step back, yet still kept their arms around each other, eyes still closed.

For a few moments, all was silent in the lab, aside from the pairs heavy breathing. Neither of them knew quite what to say, so when Bruce spoke all he could say was, "...Sacre-bleu."

"Bruce... Can I say something?"

"Of course, Tony."

"...Je t'adore."

Bruce smiled at this and couldn't help but to pull Tony in for another kiss. "I love you too."

Tony's plan was a success.

* * *

_We'll be like lovers, For the rest of our lives I won't have to run around, baby, you wont have to think twice._

* * *

**A/N: ERMGER! TONY SPEAKING FRENCH. **

**Okay, so, throughout the bulk of this fic I was listening to Robert Downey Jr's Futurist Album. The song that Tony was singing in French was "The Futurist". As is the quote at the very beginning and the very end. I felt that the song fit so well that I just had to use it somehow or another!**

**I hope you enjoyed the fic, and I'd really appreciate a review!**

**THERE BAILEY, IT'S FINISHED. HAPPY NOW?**


End file.
